


A Strong Heart

by lasihiutale



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Your heart does as it does.





	A Strong Heart

The bar at the downtown had a merry feeling all around, glasses were clinging, men were drinking, singing and fighting, and courtesans were sitting on pirate men’s lap, giggling as the men squeezed their waists just a little bit tighter and slurred something - apparently dirty - to them.

“Yo-ho-yo-ho, the pirate’s life for me…” a bunch of drunken men at the farthest table was singing with their whole heart and you chuckled at the sight.

“Y/N, what are you doing here this late?” a voice from behind you asked with a surprised tone and you spun around to meet the bartender’s eyes.

“Benny, hey. My papa just wanted to thank you for sending the medicine so quickly, it saved Sunny’s life.” you smiled at Benny whose eyes lit up.

“That’s great! So she’s eating and…?”

“Yeah, she’s eating and can take care of her foal already, we’re just keeping her apart from the other horses so we can be sure about her recovering.” you smiled at Benny and dug a couple of dirty coins from the bottom of your pockets. “It’s not much, but-”

“No, no, Y/N. You and your family need that money way more than I do. Look at this place, mate, I’m thriving and rolling in money in no time.” Benny chuckled as he gestured around his noisy and messy bar which was occupied by pirates. You took a long look around the place before you shrugged and stuffed the coins back to your pockets.

“Well… alright then. But Benny - thank you so much again. You’re a lifesaver.” You smiled brightly at the man who chuckled again, before he waved to you as a sign you should leave.

It’s not that he doesn’t like talking with you, but being the only girl in the bar full of pirates made matters different. So you waved at him too and turned to leave the bar.

“Hey pretty lady, where are ya goingggg…” you felt someone grab your arm and head on your shoulder, his nose taking in your scents. “Ya smell so goood… whaddya say, would ya spend a night with me, old… Nookie?”

“Uh… sorry ‘Nookie’ but I’m going home.” you huffed, pushing the man’s head off your shoulder and proceeding to walk away, but the man quickly stopped you.

“Don’t be like that pretty… everyone doesn’t have a pretty girl like ya by their side…”

“Keep your filthy hands off me, you dirty dog!” you screamed at the man before pushing him onto the mud.

“Nocks! How many times you’ve been told to behave around women?” someone shouted from the bar’s direction and the man scrambled to his feet and clumsily bowed and almost tripped over by doing so.

“Yes, captain, I’m sorry, captain, I’m sorry, lady-”

“Leave your sorry’s to another time and go to clean our ship’s deck, you’ve got some company there so no complaining! Move it!”

You heard the man sigh but eventually, he walked the best as he could towards the docks. You turned your head to your savior and grinned upon seeing her. You had seen her in the posters and sometimes speaking to her crewmen around the docks, but you never dared to go to talk to her in broad daylight. Now it was night, the streets were dim and you could talk to her in peace, without the fear someone could see you.

“Well well, isn’t it the infamous “pirate king”. I’ve heard lots of things about you, pirate king. You’re quite impressive.”

Elizabeth was baffled for a moment, not expecting you to start talking to her, she had expected you to run away when you had realized she was a pirate king who had become quite famous around the Caribbean. She, in fact, had had her eyes on you for quite a while now but never got a chance of talking to you - and her chances would be minimal because women loving each other was considered a bigger shame than loving a pirate and that’s why most women who had fallen in love with other women just acted like they’re happy with their husbands. You loving a woman pirate would set you in serious danger - your family in danger, in fact, since you weren’t rich or part of the high social standing - in which case such actions could easily be wiped away for a pile of cash and forced marriage.

Elizabeth had just stared at you with disbelief for a moment and seeing her all baffled from you talking to her got you to grin wider.

“I rarely see a wanted poster where the convict is as handsome as you.” You scratched the side of your nose before taking a step closer. “Or actually, I never see one.”

Elizabeth pursed her lips, unsure of what to do. She wanted to flirt back - hell, she wanted to kiss you right then and there. And there you were flirting with her, but she was quite sure you thought of her as a man. So she took a tiny step closer to you and prepared herself to whisper the words she didn’t want to whisper. It would be so easy to just let you fall in love with her and hope you wouldn’t abandon her upon learning she’s a woman, but it would not be what’s the right thing to do.

“I’m a woman.” she whispered to you and your grin fell, just as she had expected. She offered you a sad, apologetic smile and was ready to walk away, but you grabbed her hand before she could.

You were blushing hard, taking a quick glance around you and whispered back, a shy smile forming on your face.

“Do you really think I don’t know that?”

Elizabeth stared at you blankly, thinking you were making fun of her at first, but her expression softened soon as she let herself to finally to take a good look on your face and she just knew that you spoke the truth from your heart.

You knew most people wouldn’t approve but it was your heart, your strong heart that had always led you to things which felt right - and you knew your family would be supporting to anything your heart desired. Even if it set you into danger.

And if it someday meant fleeing your home with someone you loved, so shall it be.


End file.
